Sonrisas para todos
by Tooru Hally Beelia FrikiPotter
Summary: Hay diversas formas de cumplir las más inocentes ilusiones. Iroh Firelord lo sabe bien, por eso está dispuesto a hacer algo inolvidable... por mucho que su sobrino se enfade con él. [AU]


_**Renuncia de derechos: **_Avatar_ y todo su universo no son míos. Tomo prestado parte de eso en el presente One sin fines de lucro. Trama y universo sí son míos, por lo que me reservo su uso._

**_Advertencias: _**AU_ (_Universo Alterno_)__. Algunos spoilers de _La Leyenda de Korra_._

_Este One participa en el Reto "Navidad en las Cuatro Naciones" del foro "Las Cuatro Naciones"_

_Personaje sorteado: Iroh._

* * *

><p><strong>Sonrisas para todos.<strong>

La escena que tenía ante sí Iroh Firelord era, cuando menos, curiosa.

En la sala principal de la casa familiar, la decoración delataba las fechas tan especiales en las que estaban. Sin embargo, la mayoría de los presentes no eran de apellido Firelord, sino que era parte de la razón por la cual contenía la risa.

Otro de los motivos por los cuales quería reír se acercaba a él a grandes zancadas, con el ceño fruncido y un pequeño costal sujeto con una mano.

—Tío, acaban de darme tu recado —el recién llegado, un hombre joven de cabello oscuro y ojos brillantes, hacía una mueca mientras pasaban junto a ellos un par de sirvientes, antes de seguir hablando en tono indignado —¿Cómo se te ocurrió que yo haría algo semejante?

Iroh observó con serenidad al que, a veces, todavía veía como un muchachito enojado con el mundo, más desde que obtuviera aquella desgraciada quemadura del lado izquierdo de la cara, que le dañó la oreja y casi le hizo perder el ojo.

El origen de la quemadura era un mal recuerdo para los Firelord en general, por lo que Iroh decidió no pensar en ello y esbozó una sonrisa.

—Mi querido Zuko, la cortesía ante todo, ¿cómo has estado?

Respirando profundamente, Zuko Firelord se calmó bastante y decidió seguirle la corriente.

—He estado bien, tío, traje a la familia.

—¡Oh, quiero saludar a la pequeña Izumi! Ya habla, ¿verdad?

—Sí, ya. ¡Pero ese no es el punto, tío! ¡Estábamos hablando de tu recado!

—¿Qué tiene de malo mi petición, querido Zuko? Es solo un favor insignificante.

—¡Un favor insignificante!

—¡Baja la voz, por favor!

—¡Como quieras! —entre dientes, Zuko siguió con su alegato —¡Pero no pienso hacerlo!

—Toma en cuenta a nuestra apreciada concurrencia —fingiendo pena, Iroh señaló a donde estaban casi todos los presentes —Es Navidad… Y es para un acto de caridad…

Con su paciencia al límite y sabiendo que era una batalla perdida, Zuko acabó por dar una seca cabezada en señal de conformidad, para acto seguido caminar hacia las escaleras, subiéndolas de forma apresurada pero discreta.

—¿Qué le ha pedido a Zuko esta vez, Iroh?

El nombrado miró a su derecha. La pregunta provenía de un hombre un poco más joven que Zuko, cuya peculiaridad era llevar la cabeza afeitada pero eso sí, una corta barba castaña le adornaba la cara, de expresión pacífica.

—Oh, nada del otro mundo. A propósito, tengo que prepararme, Aang. Te encargo que se anuncie la sorpresa en unos quince minutos. Con tu permiso…

El hombre asintió y lo dejó marchar, tomando Iroh el mismo camino que su sobrino, aunque de manera más lenta y alegre.

A la hora acordada, Aang y un hombre moreno de ojos azules se colocaron al pie de la escalera y batieron palmas para llamar la atención de todo el mundo.

—¡Bienvenidos sean todos a la fiesta de Navidad de los Firelord! —soltó el moreno a viva voz, causando unas cuantas risas y que una mujer de cabello castaño meneara la cabeza con aire de resignación —Tenemos una sorpresa para nuestros invitados más pequeños, ¿verdad, Aang?

—Verdad —siguió el de cabeza afeitada, abriendo desmesuradamente sus ojos grises, fingiendo sorpresa al tiempo que decía —¿Pero qué se oye por la escalera? ¿Son cascabeles?

En efecto, lo eran. Escalón por escalón, el sonido se hacía más fuerte, hasta que apareció una figura ataviada con un disfraz verde y rojo lleno de cascabeles, cuya cara estaba cubierta por una sonriente máscara con orejas puntiagudas.

—¡Un duende de Santa! —exclamaron varias voces infantiles, entre risas y aplausos.

Algunas de las mujeres presentes se tapaban la boca con discreción, conteniendo la risa.

—¡Y miren a quién acompaña el señor duende! —soltó el de ojos azules, señalando la escalera de nuevo con ademanes cómicos y exagerados.

Quien venía bajando, con su traje rojo y blanco, causó un alegre escándalo por parte de los más diminutos del público. Chillaban, reían, dejaban sus sitios en el alfombrado piso para saltar de gusto… No fue sino hasta que el personaje se giró para quedar de cara a todos, que los adultos sonrieron con benevolencia y los niños estallaron en vítores.

No importaba que tras la máscara, Zuko pusiera su peor cara de mal genio. Iroh estaba feliz de cumplir la fantasía de aquellos niños, entre hijos de sus amigos y huérfanos de guerra, sentándolos en sus rodillas y escuchando sus regalos deseados, sintiéndose un verdadero Santa Claus.

* * *

><p><em>Bienvenidos sean a lo que es mi primera incursión en Avatar. Sí, aunque sea en un universo alterno y vistiendo a Zuko de duende (Bell se parte de risa). Para conocer un poco más a su servidora, pueden pasar a visitar su perfil, con toda confianza.<em>

_Al anotarme al reto en esta modalidad, Iroh me inspiró enseguida para disfrazarlo de Santa. El punto era no ponerlo de rojo y blanco sin más, sino que antes mostrara algo de su característico humor y cómo no, teniendo una conversación con Zuko (aquí Bell se tapa los oídos por los chillidos fangirls de los lectores). Hay detalles que seguramente les intrigan (¿cómo se hizo Zuko su quemadura en este universo alterno? ¿Y por qué en la fiesta hay "huérfanos de guerra"?), pero los dejo a su imaginación, pues el agregar algo más a la presente historia me parece que la echaría a perder._

_De momento es todo, pero no duden en que volveré pronto al fandom (entre otras cosas, hay un proyecto en planeación para 2015). Cuídense mucho y deséenme suerte en el reto._


End file.
